


Poigdom Week Poem Series

by simariethehawk



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: M/M, poem series, poigdom week october 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simariethehawk/pseuds/simariethehawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems written by the prompts for Poigdom week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Court of Five Thrones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749290) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: A theme that reined for a few chapters in The Court Of Five Thrones is BACK! Dancing, dining, and all around awesome elegant masques and costumes. What will you design?

Oh how the masks do fit on all the fair faces:  
Like a song, a dress and a coat made of laces.  
It swirls and it stills ever growing the beat.  
It rises and falls, a most terrible treat.

Oh king of the fae put back on your mask:  
Step out to the shadows and openly bask.  
They adore you for you made their enemies few,  
But they will never forget the lies of the true. 

Oh courtier of cunning a fair mask you wear:  
Oh what shall you do? Oh what do you dare?  
You love so your king that they all give eyes.  
You wish to guard him, protect him from lies.

Oh lowly lost brother, mask back into place:  
Your unending charm will sway him from grace;  
You will tear him down to the rot that he is.  
He will be gone, no more will be his.

Oh queen of the feather with mask on the heart:  
You watch and you throw your dagger of art.  
You have the great wisdom of knowing your own.  
Oh throw loose the dagger and cut to the bone.

The youth is the mask of the boy of the trees:  
A storm it is coming, it raises the breeze,  
But fear not young child, the solider he comes.  
The storm it will fall to the king’s mighty drums.

Oh mask wearers dance in the light of the fires:  
Oh dance and dance you kingdom of liars,  
But you shall not die for the liars live long.  
You may be now weak but you ever grow strong.


	2. Superhero/Supervillain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What makes a great superhero/villain? A tragic backstory, fabulous hair, and a skin tight iconic suit of course! Let them fight like Loki and Thor, or let them flirt like Catwoman and Batman!

I am a hero;  
He is a villain,  
This is the story,  
The truth that it is.

It began long ago in a family of fae.  
They all await a most glorious day,  
But that day turned to nightmare,  
With the villains great lack of care  
To destroy all no matter the cost,  
Some who wonder oh what is lost,  
Well that is a story too long to tell.  
It is enough to say he put them through hell.

But never stop there, oh no that’s too small.  
There was much more to do, much more to maul.  
He plays out a tale of noblest deed,  
But even the darkest do not so feed.  
He tore and shredded the armies to bits.  
He wore them away with so many hits.

But even then that was never enough.  
He had much to do to stay up to snuff.  
He found a new toy to take all apart.  
He wounded him many he stole his heart,  
And then let him free to buy his own way,  
And then he became the savior of fae.

But I still know better, I still see clear:  
He was always so bad, seen only from near.  
I will show all that this one is bad.  
Even though it may make my brother sad.  
He will see clearly once sorrow has left;  
He will know his heart stolen, it was only a theft.

I am a hero;  
He is a villain,  
That is the story,  
The truth that it is.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The shadows in the halls, the black behind their eyelids, or the darkness in their heart; we all fear something, or perhaps someone. Those affected need comfort, sanctuary, a blanket, and possibly a sword to get through those troubled times. The Darkness may be physical, or mental - you decide.

I sit and despair at the nightingale’s song.  
I sit and I wait and I try not to long  
For my home, for my brother, for all that is lost,  
To sit in this darkness is far the lessor in cost.

For all that I love, I love more than my life,  
I will fight for forever to save that from strife.  
Oh so in my pain I sit and I wait;  
Always in pain for my soul he ate. 

This darkness is living inside of my bones,  
I writhe and I scream and I let out pained moans.

There is nothing to do but sit here and know:  
There is no way to leave, only reap what he sew.

It is pain, it is fear, it is losing my soul,  
But even all that is still worth my goal.

I wonder with tears that can’t leave my eyes:  
Does he have any clue? I fear that he cries.  
For he has many lovers who he loves so dear,  
But none of them shall ever be so near  
As us two together even when we are far,  
But I cannot leave this room with its air like tar.

Oh brother my brother I’m so lost to you,  
But please live your life and not yet be slew.  
Oh brother like life like living on clouds,  
I love you but please go back to your crowds.


	4. Collars and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Predicament bondage, handcuffs, physical bondage, etc. Take your pick! Revisit the political statement or private enjoyment and total trust of collars in any way you decide.

Chim chime goes the links  
Of tight binding chains.  
Chime chim they all go   
With the tightening strains.

Creek goes the leather sew up all rough,  
That holds back the storm of incredible lust.  
Creek goes the leather oiled newly today,  
A deep sign of love to match prisoner’s trust.

The collar holds tight,  
To block out the air.  
Its touch is so sweet,  
And bitter to bare.

Eyes gaze down,  
With want and power  
-Wait for surrender-  
But give it an hour.

The bonds will hold firm,  
Until they are done.  
Their love and the lusts,  
Are ever their fun.


	5. Throwback thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this.  
> I interpreted this prompt as times themes, lines, etc have come back. been thrown back at us so poignantly.

A mirror, a mirror that sits on the wall  
Reflecting its light all down this great hall.  
What once past its gaze at first in the light  
Will come back again in the dark of the night

I once heard it said to be yourself is not a sin  
But when I heard it again its voice was from Gwyn  
But I know it is true: that you who you are  
They learn day by day ever going so far

A name is a name, and the sweetest of all  
The nickname that comes from a dear lover’s call  
Like sugar and spice they are sweetness to each  
And more kindly the words they so long to teach

But even this love has a shadow upon it  
The hunters’ arrow, its mark it does hit  
They have far to go before they are whole  
But even in harm they still strive toward that goal

In hurt they may harm and tear all away  
But they do it for each other, their own hearts to sway  
For they all have their grief that tears them all down  
They can find a new self, or in pain they will drown.  
Not hard to know that they grow for each other  
They fix what they can, with love as great as a brother. 

They are light, they are dark, they are what they fear  
This that burns them away and their own heart do smear  
But they see in each other the beauty of sin  
The light and the dark- let the healing begin

But it now must be said there is one more to give  
There is no absolution for the life they do live  
But they still love each other with all of their heart  
Though they’re sadistic and mean and love to play tart.

A mirror, a mirror that sits on the wall  
Reflecting its light all down this great hall.  
What once past its gaze at first in the light  
Will come back again in the dark of the night


	6. Candy and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter from Gwyn to Augus as part of poigdom week

Sugar and sweetness  
The heart of my heart  
I have known you so long  
I was lost from the start

From early on days  
With pain all around  
Oh I knew right away  
My heart was tight bound

That bag full of sugar  
You brought to my bed  
(Oh your face so disgust)  
Was sweeter than dawn bread

Now long I have known you  
Oh love of my life  
You can kiss me or kill me   
With the blade of a knife

Oh, I know you love bitter  
And so dearly loath sweet  
But you are my sweetness  
My ever favorite treat


	7. All Hallows' Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulvi playing around in the human world on Halloween.

All hallows eve  
Best night of the year  
When spirits and chaos  
Even order holds dear

As boo says the ghost   
I slip through the night  
Spreading havoc and fun  
The thrill of great fright

The skeleton dances,  
Bones rattling away  
The dance of the dead  
Until breaking of day

The witch shrieks and sings  
And I join in with laughter  
And set a car on fire  
The blaze burns ever after

I pass along a zombie  
Slowly shuffling his step  
I circle around him  
With jauntiest pep. 

A werewolf’s fur  
Is fluffed up tonight  
He’s ready to party  
His teeth shining to bite

In the dead of the night  
The devil does screech   
His pitchfork bright red  
His skin just like bleach

All these young brats  
Brattling ‘trick or treat’  
Clutching for feathers  
My wings take a beat

I flutter on home  
The night meets its end  
I’ll be back next year  
With my waterhorse friend


End file.
